COF: The CLASH of Fighters IV
COF: The CLASH of Fighters IV is the fourth game in The Clash of Fighters series. This CLASH of Fighters has the KOF '97 two special modes-Advance Mode (based on COF III and Extra Mode (based on KOF '94 - '95 & COF I & II). It concludes the three part 'Neo Orochi Saga' story-line begun COF II (and continued in COF III). This game was released on Arcade, PlayStation 2, Playstation 3 and Xbox 360. This game was also released on iOS and Android in November 14, 2016. Fans were asked to vote for their favorite characters to add into the series through three game magazines: Famitsu, Gamest, and Neo Geo Freak. The three winners form the '09 Special Team. The magazines also created their own special edit teams to include in the game. Story The official story given by SNK is as follows: "14th Annual KOF tournament drew to a close with an incident that occurred right after the tournament's end." The incident itself and the subsequent accident it caused were officially reported as the result of terrorist activity by an unknown group, but the details concerning the identity, motives, and subsequent whereabouts of the terrorists remained a mystery. In spite of this incident, however, the 14th Annual KOF tournament was an overwhelming commercial success. A few months after, the event triggered a fighting craze and various large corporations, expressing interest in the fad, offered to sponsor subsequent tournaments, leading to a demand for an eagerly awaited 15th Annual KOF. The fad reached all over the globe and in no time 15th Annual KOF came into being. With the decision to hold the tournament, fighters began to gather at various venues for the preliminary matches and approached the tournament with various motives, some came to test their abilities while others entered for wealth and fame. Word of the tournament came through all forms of the media, and fans from far and wide gathered to witness the white-hot preliminary battles. Concomitant to the preliminary matches, came the construction of various KOF stadiums throughout the world. Naturally the anticipation for the KOF '97 tournament exceeded historical precedent and it soon became obvious to everyone that the current tournament, as with the previous one, would reach a remarkable climax. What team will win the tournament that the eyes of the whole world will look on and wear the KOF crown of victory? And does an incident similar to the unexpected accident of last year's tournament threaten to mar the festivities? All of the world's attention is focused on this year's tournament. COF IV is here!" Characters Hero Team * Rikimaru Kusanagi * Takeru Yin * Kenshido Fighter's History Team * Ray McDougal * Makoto Mizoguchi * Feilin World Heroes Team * Hanzo Hattori * Kotaro Fuuma * Kim Dragon Metal Slug Team * Marco Rossi * Tarma Roving * Kevin Rian Undercover Cops Team * Rock Howard * Matt Gables * Rosa Felmonde Gal's Fighter Team * B. Jenet * Ryoko Izumo * Candace Flynn Korea Justice Team * Kim Jae Hoon * Kim Dong Hwan * Fio Germi Phineas and Ferb Team * Phineas Flynn * Ferb Fletcher * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Kim Possible Team * Kimberly Ann Possible * Ron Stoppable * Yori New Face Team * Jackson Lee * Hiroko Mizuno * Little John Special Team * Joe Kusanagi * Brad Buttowski * Kisarah Westfield Boss Characters Mid Boss Characters * Immortal Tetsuji * Immortal Rosa Sub-Boss Team (3 Orochi Knights Team) * Orochi Jackson * Orochi Hiroko * Orochi John Final Boss * Orochi (2nd Orochi) Single Entry * Tetsuji Yagami * Hotaru Futaba Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting video game Category:SNK Category:Disney Category:The King of Fighters Category:World Heroes Category:Fighter's History Category:Metal Slug Category:Kim Possible Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Undercover Cops Category:Garou: Mark of The Wolves Category:Video games